All you have to do is save her
by ideanumber18
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne. Rain scene. Im really bad at summarising sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and I chose to do it on Megamind ^_^. I apologise in advance as I know that the rain sequence/scene has been done to death but I wanted to incorporate it into my story. I would appreciate any criticism that any body has. I hope that everybody enjoys it. Am abit nervous to the outcome as Ive not done a fan fiction before ^_^. **

**I do not own Megamind or any of the characters ( I wish ) :)**

It was raining. The wind whistled around him, seemingly determined to knock him off balance. His cape flatted and whipped around him in a lively dance. Thunder was approaching in the distance. His mind noted these little details, but he wasn't there. Not really.

_Just concentrate on walking to the Lair, don't let the hurt show any more than what it already had. Dear God don't let it show._

Megamind walked, head hung in surrender and acceptance. He had been fooling himself these last few weeks. Why on earth did he ever think this would work?

What a fool he'd been. He should have known that she would have eventually found out; he should have given her more credit. He hadn't meant to hurt her, not at all. But the way she'd looked at him... the emotions that had been tumbling from her in those few horrible minutes. He'd felt guilty, panicked and uncomfortable. He wasn't meant to see her like that. In all those times he'd kidnapped her she'd not once shown that level of emotion. Megamind felt as though he had been intruding in a way. Intruding on her innermost thoughts. Her heart.

He closed his eyes in embarrassment and hurt. What had occurred earlier had been...terrible. He didn't think he'd ever be able to erase the image that had been burned into his mind. The image of Roxanne. Roxanne Ritchi, and her eyes that had widened in shock, then narrowed with hurt as she had stared at him from across the table in the restaurant. And then turning away from him, but not before she'd thrown her drink at him, the drink that was meant for them. And then the embarrassed stumble from the restaurant with everybody's eyes riveted on him. It was a different look to the one he was used to receiving; this was far worse. They had looked at him as though he was a pervert, and a rapist. Yes, he knew what that was; he'd learnt about it whilst in prison and it was one of the nastier aspects of being there.

He'd be one of the first to admit that he'd kidnapped Roxanne once or twice too often, but not because of any carnal desire ( at least not then ). He'd simply used her as a way to get to Metro Man. On top of that he enjoyed her company and had found her quite pretty.

He stopped walking and opened his eyes. He could still feel on his chest where she'd pushed him away, rejecting him, refusing him, not seeing him.

What had promised to be such a lovely evening had certainly not become it.

Earlier that evening he'd had a glint of hope arise when he'd asked her if she'd still enjoy his company, had he looked any different. He'd come to know Roxanne as the kind woman she really was during his stint as Bernard and not the wise cracking, sarcastic, nosy reporter he regularly saw and let himself believe she solely was. It had been a welcomed surprise and one that had him ready to kiss the very ground she walked on. He realized that he'd become smitten with her and he hadn't fought against it.

He'd been so relieved with her answer, he'd felt his heart leap with delight. Then it had steadily gone downhill from there onwards.

A sound. He stopped, though his cape continued its isolated dance. He narrowed his eyes, listening. It was hard to pick up exactly what it was and where it was. The wind was so loud and the way the buildings where positioned made it hard to determine where exactly the noise was coming from. Megamind felt his ears straining, trying to pick up the sound. All too aware was he of the beginnings of the feeling of dread. Something about it demanded his attention. Something about it felt wrong.

The noise again. He turned his head back the way he'd come, hardly daring to in case he somehow saw her slowly making her journey home. He peered down the street, heart pounding. No Roxanne in sight. He imagined he could still see her, a spectral version of herself. _Did she even turn around?_ he dimly wondered. He should give this up and go back to the Lair; that's where he ought to be, where he _should _have been all evening. What was he playing at, standing in the street like some twisted version of Orpheus, waiting for his Eurydice to come to him?

Still that sound. Rolls of thunder persisted, coming closer. He turned his face to the sky. Huge clouds were looming. As Megamind watched a bolt of lightening momentarily lit up the sky. It was going to be one hell of a storm.

"Roxanne, please be home," Megamind whispered to himself. Even though she had screamed at him this evening, and had covered him in Château d'Yquem (which he could still faintly smell, even after walking in the rain) he couldn't bring himself to wish ill thoughts of her. He hoped that she was safe and in the same train of thought... He was suddenly aware of the fact that she was all on her own. And that sound.

Was that screaming? Startled at the thought he concentrated on it, closing his eyes, and fighting to isolate the noise from the wind and the growing thunder. It slowly dawned on him that it _was _screaming, and with a jolt that made every ounce of his being weak and sick, he realized it was _Roxanne._ His eyes snapped open, widening in shock.

He spun where he stood, not wanting to comprehend what this could mean. He could hear them clearly now; the panicked tones, the pleading, the screams that were after a couple of seconds suddenly cut off. Quickly he ran back the way he'd come, desperately wishing that he'd been more careful this evening. That he'd persisted with her; anything to ensure that she wasn't alone on a night like this. It was his fault she was now on her own. He flushed indigo with shame when he remembered that she didn't even have a jacket on.

As he ran he uttered a frustrated cry. She'd looked so vulnerable when he'd watched her walking away, so _lost._

Back the way he came, he ran faster and faster. His boots pounded on the ground. Splashes of water from newly formed puddles sprung up and gripped his leathered limbs. The rain whipped against his face, the same face that was tensed. His cape fluttered behind him almost aiding his flight. His heart hammered.

He heard the screams again up ahead. He cast his sight about wildly looking for the source of her terror and then he saw her.

**Many thanks to Nineteennintytwo for Beta reading this for me ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everybody who reviewed chapter 1. I appreciated every review everybody had really good helpful comments.**

**So without further ado here is chapter 2 I feel I lost my way a bit in the middle but hey I can always edit it later. : ) It doesn't immediately follow on from where chapter 1 left off but I hope its still easy to follow.**

**Hope everybody finds it enjoyable and as always any criticism is very much welcome as long as its constructive of course ^_^.**

She barely heard his answer, so desperate was she to just to get away from him. She felt as though she could hit him; had she hit him? She didn't know. The whole confrontation had been a rush. She had made it obviously clear that she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Why had he followed her in that car? She knew it could only of been _that _car when she had heard the sound of the breaks (the amount of times he and Minion had kidnapped her in it was unreal.)

To see him suddenly appear in front of her was startling and infuriating. She had forced herself to turn away. Then to hear him repeat her words to him in an attempt to make _her _feel as though _she _was in the wrong had made her see red.

She could barely remember what she had said or done in the next couple of seconds, but something she saw made her stop.

Wistful eyes was what she saw. _His _eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her very heart seemed ceased to beat in that moment.

"Wait a minute."

_This isn't happening._ She had made a disbelieving, agonized sound and in the same moment his face had froze.

"I don't believe this. Did you really think I would ever be with you?"

She had to get away from that face and those eyes. So, she had walked away.

The wind became even stronger, it seemed, as she walked away from him. Her whole world felt like it had fallen apart this evening. How could Megamind do this to her?

She sadly looked over her shoulder and saw him walking away. After a moment she carried on walking back to her apartment.

As she walked, her thoughts inevitably centred on the events of the evening.

What did this mean? Did he really like her, or was this another one of his games? He_ had _been unpredictable as of late. Was this another plan, one he was methodically laying down? _But for what?_ she thought. Mixed emotions and thoughts swam over her as she continued walking.

She had been walking for roughly about five minutes, she estimated. She wasn't very far from her apartment now.

_What could he possibly be planning?_ she found herself wondering. That face, those _eyes. _She found that she couldn't stop thinking about them. She also wondered when _had _he become Bernard, and moreover, how? She thought of all the times she had recently spent with Bernard. She didn't want to accept the inevitable, but she was certain that from the night in the Museum onwards, it had to have been Megamind she had been spending time with. She was absolutely positive. It wasn't a truth she was comfortable with and she tried in vain to think of all the things she had spoken to Bernard about. They had spent so much time together she found that it was near impossible to remember everything she had told him. Megamind could use these things against her. _He knows where I live, _she thought to herself horrified. She quickly brushed aside the train of thought of what would have happened if her and Bernard had progressed in their relationship; there was no point torturing herself with those types of thoughts. Now they never would. She mourned for the love she had lost with Bernard.

She stopped walking and stood there on the side of the road. The rain was increasing and the thunder, which had been growing throughout her walk, rumbled overhead. Her head slumped forward and her eyes stung. _Dammit,_ she thought, _I'm not going to cry, not in public_. She hadn't even cried when Metro Man had been killed by Megamind; she very nearly had, but it was more out of Metro City's loss rather than her own.

She was such a strong person usually; this was another stab of hatred towards Megamind. He had made her weak, he had caught her completely unawares and she was still reeling.

She stood there in the street, fighting not to cry. She gave a little dry sob.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She cried out in surprise, and when the same arms roughly pulled her backwards, she screamed.

She abruptly came into contact with something solid, and the arms wrapped around her even tighter if possible. She felt like a rag doll being roughly played with. She pleaded with this person to let her go. A gloved hand clamped over her mouth, abruptly cutting of her pleas.

She thrashed her head from side to side; she was not in the mood for this. What was she to do? There was no Metro Man to save her now.

"I put it to you again. Be mine," the voice spoke into her ear.

She froze. She recognised this voice. It was none other than her camera man, Hal – or as he now insisted on being called, Tighten.

Roxanne had met with him earlier this evening, and it hadn't ended well. In fact, he had left her stranded up on the tallest tower in the city. She had made it clear in this meeting that they could never be together. Why was he doing this? Why now?

Even once a day was enough for Megamind.

Roxanne sensed that this could turn into a confrontation, so she needed to tread carefully.

She slowly turned, which was difficult, as the arms still insisted on being wrapped around her waist. This wasn't going to be easy. What the hell was up with this evening? All she wanted was to get home and go to bed.

She stared up slowly into the face of Hal. She felt as though someone had flicked a hole in her stomach. He had a hungry look on his face. Much like the way a dingo would watch a baby.

"Come on, Roxaroo! This is how it is meant to be; you and me, doesn't this feel right to you?" He stared at her face imploringly.

"Hal, please, we've had this out already."

His face hardened.

"Hal, please, it's not been a good night," She slowly moved his arms from her waist.

"Yeah right, I saw you making googly eyes at that dweeb earlier!"

Roxanne was totally taken aback. Was he stalking her now?

He leaned towards her.

"Why is it that you've known me for years, working closely with me, spending nearly every working day with me, and yet, you'd rather spend an evening with him? You've known him how long?"

"I won't be seeing him any more."

He seemed pleased with this answer. He didn't ask why, and she was glad that he hadn't. He softened his voice.

"Why it is that you screamed earlier? I've never heard you scream before; you make me feel like a villain."

"Hal, you came up from behind me. You could have been anyone."

"Well, now you know it's me; we're cool, aren't we?" He leaned in closer still. "Aren't we?" he quietly repeated, his eyes riveted on her face. His face was the closest she could remember it ever being and it wasn't cool, not at all.

She leaned away from him. He noticed and didn't hide his annoyance. Something in his eyes changed; something had clicked inside his head. His eyes began to glow red. Roxanne watched this in wide eyed horror.

"Why wont you accept me! You accepted Metro Man! Every comic I've read it's always the hero that gets the girl! Why won't you let me have that?"

She now had each of his wrists gripped in each of her hands, keeping them at bay but for how long...?

"I'm sorry, Hal, but listen to me. You can find someone that will love you back. Everybody deserves to find someone that loves them."

Hal had been shaking his head all through this.

"You don't get it, do you? I only want you."

Before she could remove the startled expression on her face, Hal leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Squirming, Roxanne fought to pull away but Hal held her there. Refusing to let her go.

It was like this that Megamind found her. He abruptly stopped running. Confused by the find he stayed where he was, in the shadow of a building. He recognised Tighten and remembered that he was, well, _had_ been Roxanne's accomplice. Had they already been an item? There was nothing to say that they were when he'd been Bernard, and he'd literally been with her every day. He recalled that Hal had said that he was Roxanne's partner when they had been outside his Lair. So why on earth had she screamed?

He felt sad watching this display, but realized that this was the way it was meant to be. He was the villain, after all. She had spelt it out for him clear enough that while he looked like _him_, she would never even entertain a relationship with him. This nagged at him, as she had basically said that it was the inside of a person that mattered.

As he watched, Roxanne moved her head backwards sharply so it broke contact with Hal's. His hands fell away from her face at the same time. Tighten immediately went to grab Roxanne's face again with each of his hands. So desperate was he to taste her lips again. She gasped and quickly grabbed the wrists again in a desperate attempt to stop him.

Megamind saw this strange move. His insides froze and he realized exactly why she had screamed. Tighten was hurting her. A hatred that Megamind had never felt before bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him, and coursed though his body.

Tighten growled in annoyance. He brought his face close to hers, straining to come in reach of those lips.

Megamind thought desperately about what could he do. He knew he was no match for Tighten; he would be down in seconds, but he had to do _something_. He looked around wildly through the heavy sheet of rain looking for something he could use. _Anything_. But there was nothing, so he searched himself frantically, and his fumbling hands _did_ find something. Something he could use.

He began to run over quickly to where this horrible drama was being played out.

_Don't hurt her, don't you dare hurt her, don't even look at her._

Roxanne's mouth went dry and she turned from Tighten to run, but he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back towards him. His hand came towards her face to caress it to bring it closer to his face. She held her hands up to defend herself and managed yet again to hold his wrists. The effort involved to stop him moving his hands any closer to her was exhausting; it was taking every ounce of strength she had. She was losing this fight, she realized.

She felt her pulse pick up and a shiver passed all over her body.

"Hal, stop it!" Roxanne pleaded with him.

"It's Tighten! _Not_ Hal!"

Lightening flashed overhead and thunder crashed in the same moment.

She lost grip of one of his wrists, and in this instant, he pushed her to the ground.

Roxanne fainted as soon as the pavement came into contact with her head. She'd had such a miserable night up to this point, she didn't have anything left in her. Her last sight that evening was of Tighten leering over her, and as her eyes closed, she saw Megamind's green ones.

**Will try to add new chapter as soon as I can. But am weighted down with coursework so could take a while. **

**Many thanks again to nineteennintytwo for Beta reading this for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, here we go again. Thank you so much every one again for your reviews. Apologies for the grammar mistakes : ( I am trying. ^_^.**

**Many thanks to Nineteenninetytwo for the help : ).**

**Sorry it's been a while, coursework and well, work. **

"Maybe I'll ask Megamind what the best thing to do with you is," Hal spoke, as he peered down at Roxanne's unconscious form. "You never spoke of anything that he did to you, but I bet it was nasty stuff."

He bent over her body and laughed.

"I'll have you all to myself," he continued. "Like this, I can do whatever I want to you. I can make you love me and you _will_ love me." He positively howled with mirth and delight at these words.

"I'll tell you one thing. I _never_ did _anything_ like that to her."

Tighten never even got a chance to turn round. Megamind, upon hearing Hal's words, seized his chance. He pulled out the DE-GUN and quickly turned the dial to de-hydrate. He aimed and fired.

Tighten illuminated blue for a second and then landed in the palm of Megamind's ungloved hand.

Covering it with his over hand so it wouldn't get wet, Megamind stared down at the cube with open dislike. _I could crush you now and you'd never harm her again. _

As tempting as the thought was to him, he couldn't do it. De-hydrating was one thing, but murder was another thing entirely. He quickly put the cube into his pocket.

He hurried over to Roxanne and sank to his knees. His hand found her forehead, and he stroked it gently. Such sadness passed through him as he gazed upon her face. A strap to her dress was split; it must have happened during the struggle with Tighten. Rain ran down her face but to Megamind, it looked as though she was crying.

He picked her up very gently as though she was made of the most delicate china possible.

Megamind seethed at the notion that Tighten would ask him for help to torture Roxanne. He would never _ever_ do that. Every time he had kidnapped her, he had made sure that no harm would come to her. Partly because he _needed _her to lure Metro Man to him. No Roxanne, no Metro Man. But he had started to like her in the last few months prior to Metro Man's death, and heaven forbid what he'd do to her or how he'd cope being in such close quarters with her if he felt what he felt about her now and Metro Man was still on the scene. Would things have been different if he hadn't destroyed Metro Man? Some how he doubted it.

He began to walk with her in the direction of her apartment.

"When I find who did that to me they are going to be so sorry!"

Megamind heard Tighten's bellow and turned his head back in alarm to where they had been. He searched his pockets frantically with one hand whilst trying to support Roxanne's weight with the other. The cube was gone. It must have fallen out.

He felt he was in great danger. Looking down at Roxanne's face, he realized that he didn't know how this was going to end. Tighten wasn't Metro Man; this was uncharted territory.

_Must get you home safe._

Quickly, he ran down a side street with Roxanne clasped tightly to his chest.

It was going to take all of his skill to get Roxanne home safely. His breath escaped him in ragged gasps, and his boots hit the ground with light thuds. Looking over his shoulder he saw no sign of Tighten.

**CRASH!**

Behind him bricks flew up into the air, and in succession hit the ground. He ran faster, clutching Roxanne closer to him protectively.

"Well, where are you then? Little coward! You think you can outwit Tighten: the most powerful being in the world? WHERE'S MY GIRL?"

Again the same crash and falling bricks.

_He can't love her! Doesn't he realize he could kill her by doing this? _

From all directions behind him the walls, bins, stalls; anything that was in Tighten's way was being destroyed. He had to do something! Up ahead, there was an alleyway that turned off to the right. He ran down it, praying that it wasn't a dead end. Megamind crouched down in the alleyway behind a stack of boxes. He knew that this was how Predator and Prey type relationships worked. One option was to find refuge and survive.

He didn't want to do it, but he placed his hand over Roxanne's mouth in case there was a chance she'd wake up and blow their hiding place. Heaven forbid if she woke up; in any case, he hated to think what she'd say or do if she woke and he had his hand over her mouth.

_Roxanne please stay quiet._

Sitting there in silence, he was aware of his heart beating in his chest, and his ragged breathing from the running and the sweat that was trickling down his front underneath his clothes. After what seemed like hours he heard Tighten zoom past the alleyway they were hiding down. He clutched Roxanne closer to his chest. All he was aware of was the roaring of blood in his ears, the beating of his heart, and the dead weight that was Roxanne in his arms.

As he sat there, he realized that it was too dangerous to take Roxanne back to her apartment; it was probably where Tighten was heading right now. It would be safer to take her back to the Lair. When he was certain that Tighten was a safe distance away, he ran in the direction of the Lair and prayed that Tighten wasn't following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 up and ready : ). May be quite a break between this and the next chapter but I'll do my best to update as quick as I can.**

**Many thanks to Nineteenninetytwo for beta reading this for me.**

The run to the Lair was thankfully uneventful. Megamind kept to the side streets and crept as stealthy as he could, making sure all the while that Roxanne was OK and that he wasn't hurting her.

As he ran across the road leading to his Lair, he had gotten an unpleasant prickling on the back of his neck which made him stop and look over his shoulder, to see if Tighten was following. He peered backwards through the night, his heart hammering, but thankfully, there was no sign of the new villain.

The heavy rain had eased during the sprint to the Lair. From somewhere around him crickets chirruped, and a dog howled in the distance. It was a lonely sound. As lonely as the swollen silver moon that hung in the air, illuminating the Lair and surrounding objects. As he approached the entrance he stopped, and shifted Roxanne in his arms. It was strange how everything seemed so peaceful. After the fun run from hell earlier he supposed that _anything_ in contrast was peaceful.

He looked down at Roxanne. Her mouth was slightly open and her forehead was gently furrowed.

She looked troubled... she _was_ troubled.

_I'm the cause of her troubles. _

Slowly he walked into the Lair, happy and relieved that he and Roxanne had made it safely. _Especially_ Roxanne. He walked through the Lair, his boots echoing hollowly throughout the cavernous building, and he laid her down on the couch as carefully as he could manage, making sure that her head was properly supported by the pillows. He walked over to the generator that he'd had in the Lair to turn the heating up. He'd always hated the cold.

The generator clicked, the noise loud in the silent room, then thrummed into life. He looked over to see if this noise had disturbed her in any way. If it had, she gave no sign. He stared at her from where he stood. She looked comfortable and at peace; he couldn't have wished for more.

Megamind walked back over to Roxanne and gently knelt down in front of her. Remembering how she had fallen earlier, he wondered if her back was OK. After wiping her damp hair from her eyes, he suddenly realized that all of her would still be wet, and in the same instance he blushed slightly. Should he remove her clothes?

No. The way everyone had looked at him in the restaurant swam into his mind's eye. He was sure that the generator would soon dry her out. Blushing still from the thought of what may be beneath her dress, he stood up, and after some searching he returned with a blanket for her and a mug of warm milk. Something for her to drink when she woke up, if she stuck around that long when she _did_ wake...

Megamind knelt down in front of her again, gazing upon her face. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, made all the more beautiful by her kind heart. He couldn't believe that he may never have found out what lay beneath that reporter armour. He'd learnt so many things about her in the last couple of weeks; so many wonderful things. How wrong he had been to write her off as just a nosy reporter. How on earth was he going to right this mess? Tighten would come for her again; he was no doubt searching for her right now. He shivered at the thought and at what he had seen tonight.

No matter what would happen, he must protect her; that is, if she let him.

He sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes again and noticed that it was drier. He quickly checked the rest of her by gingerly stroking the side of her dress to see how dry she was becoming.

Dry enough, he decided, so he picked up the blanket and gently covered her with it, tucking it up under her chin so that she would be completely warm.

He stood by the generator for a while, warming himself whilst observing her. Roxanne made soft sleeping noises that he tried to ignore, but found he couldn't. He blushed, when she murmured a couple of times, and her face moved slightly but she slept on. Megamind began to observe that she was becoming more restless. A hand had dropped out from underneath the blanket and the other had settled on her stomach.

After removing his gloves (if she had any sort of awareness, he didn't want to scare her with the touch of his gloves), Megamind gently took one of her hands in his. She was so cold he was alarmed, and he looked at her with sad eyes.

_My fault. _

He began to slowly and softly stroke her hands, trying to get the blood flowing, and using his own body warmth to heat hers. She would surely wake up soon.

His heart skipped a beat; what would he tell her when she _did_ wake up? He hadn't really planned what he was going to say. Concentrating on keeping Roxanne warm, Megamind hoped that when Roxanne did awaken, he would say the right thing.

_What can I possibly tell you?_

He remembered those eyes from across the table...

Roxanne was aware of a warm sensation growing and filling her with warmth. The transition from cold to heat stung like a thousand needles, and she knew she had to open her eyes and make her way home, but she found that she couldn't do it – it was so comfortable were she was. Her limbs were heavy and it felt like she was melting into her surroundings.

She became aware of someone gently rubbing her hands. This above everything else commanded her attention; it was bringing her consciousness back. Pulling her and saving her from the blackness. But then she suddenly became aware of a dull pain in her lower back. So she laid there in the grey cloud between dreams and awakening, deciding...

Finally, she opened her eyes.

The hum of the generator was the first sound she was aware of.

_Where am I?_

She could hear an isolated dripping sound from another direction, and her eyes studied the ceiling in confusion.

_Where...?_

And then suddenly, the whole scene slipped into place. She had been here so many times she knew it like the back of her hand.

_Then who's touching my...?_

She glanced to the side, and there, looking scared, was Megamind.

With an startled cry she pulled her hands away from him, who alarmed at her outburst backed away with both hands half raised. He started to breathe heavily, aware that his eyes were starting to cloud and water. Roxanne stood and began to glare at him, but then her face froze.

As Megamind watched, silent tears began to fall slowly down her face. She closed her eyes. Megamind approached her slowly, still keeping his distance.

"Roxanne?" he softly asked.

She didn't move. Didn't give any indication that she'd even heard him. Roxanne heard his boots slowly walk towards her, and was aware of a hand gently touching her shoulder. She found that she couldn't resist it. Besides with the pain she was feeling in her back, she wasn't going any where soon. It wasn't too serious; it had just taken a hell of a knock tonight.

_Tonight. _

_Hal._

"Roxanne, please, let me care for you."

The reporter turned her eyes to his, and in the same instance, she remembered.

She remembered everything; the forcefulness of his arms, the horrible claustrophobic feeling when he'd hugged and kissed her. She'd become a frightened animal in those few horrible minutes; the feelings she had experienced could only properly be described as primal. From what she'd remembered, all she had been able to speak were stuttering sounds of panic as she'd fought to get away from him. Hal, her camera man, had meant to do her harm. If he realized that he couldn't have her sooner, he would have done her harm.

Again, Megamind's soft words cut through her thoughts.

"Roxanne, let me care for you."

The whole shock of the night's events flowed over her. The walls, surrounding objects all flowed and merged into one, everything became all cloudy and fuzzy...

She was dimly aware of Megamind holding her, catching her as she swayed. Then she clung to him, sobbing.

"I thought he was going to rape me."

Megamind held her tighter at these words. He didn't say anything at all; what could he say to that? He was certain that if hadn't have shown up when he did...

After a few minutes when she grew silent, he picked her up and laid her back on the couch. The villain walked away from her up to the generator, and she watched him. He picked up the mug off the generator – where he had placed it in order to keep it warm – before he walked back over to her and knelt down beside her again. He held up the steaming mug.

"Its milk, for you."

Roxanne stared at him, quite stunned. Gently, he slid a hand behind her head and moved it forward a little. Then he brought the steaming mug up to her lips.

"Drink this, Roxanne. It'll help."

The reporter found that she couldn't say no; she felt so drained. Megamind gently tipped the mug and stopped after a couple of seconds. She felt the fingers underneath her head move slightly in a stroking motion as though he were comforting her, trying to soothe her. The warm milk flowed through her and seemed to melt away the coldness.

Again he repeated the action.

She was becoming drowsy, and by the time the whole mug was empty, in spite of herself, she felt so relaxed. She was asleep again by the time he had put the mug away and wrapped the blanket around her once more.


End file.
